Caminos asimétricos
by shiromaru-san
Summary: Chrona a sufrido un cambio físico y en su forma de ser,mas su sangre de bruja esta despertando;Kid regresa de una misión encomendada por su padre,y al parecer es el único que puede apaciguar el alma de Chrona,¿qué? Chrona conocera la historia de Medusa con su padre,y Kid tiene una ¿prometida?...al parecer Chrona se esta convirtiendo en una bruja completa y Kid la ama profundamente.


**HOLI!... :) BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE CHRONA X KID, ASI QUE ESPERO UN POCO DE COMPRENSIÓN…Xd …..y en cuanto a publicaciones es el cuarto que publico….espero que les guste y por fis denle una oportunidad.**

..,-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 1:**

**REENCUENTRO**

Después de la derrota del Kishin, las cosas fueron calmándose y el peligro casi no acechaba.

Maka seguía entrenando fervientemente junto a Soul, Black*Star aun quería superar a los dioses, Chrona finalmente fue perdonada y Kid tuvo que marcharse nuevamente de Shibusen, ¿el motivo? pues su padre lo había enviado a una ardua y difícil misión propia de un shinigami, la cual podría durara años.

El tiempo había transcurrido velozmente y casi sin que nadie lo notara habían pasado 4 años.

-Dime Chrona….este te parece lindo- habló una sonriente Maka, quien tenía en las manos un vestido color verde pastel.

-Mhmmhh….si…..aunque algo revelador- respondió la pelirosa

-Vamos Chrona ese es el detalle de este vestido, además no vas a negar que me veo increíblemente sexy en el – dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-Pues no recuerdo haberlo negado- la ojiazul le devolvió la sonrisa

- Me alegro que pienses eso, porque me lo llevare- dijo la rubia mientras entraba a los vestidores para quitárselo

-Bien, bien. rodo un poco los ojos y enseguida se dispuso a acomodar las otras prendas que su amiga se había probado y sin embargo no eran de su agrado.

En el tiempo que había transcurrido, todos había cambiado su aspecto físico: Maka tenía el cabello más largo y su busto había crecido de manera proporcionada, Soul había crecido, incluso rebasando a Maka y sus facciones se habían vuelto mucho más masculinas y atrayentes; Black*Star tenía muchos más músculos que antes y al igual que Soul sus facciones agresivas cambiaron pero no del todo pues estas eran parte de su encanto; Tsubaki no cambio mucho, exceptuando que se veía mucho más hermosa y ahora era más pequeña que su meister; pero el cambio más radical fue el de Chrona, la siempre abusada por Ragnarok, tímida y algo cobarde Chrona había hecho totalmente un cambio de imagen, claro que fue el producto de casi tres años de esfuerzo por parte de Maka, la cual convencida de que su amiga necesitaba un cambio para sentirse bien con ella misma y aumentar su autoestima acepto la ardua labor de enseñarle a Chrona la manera correcta de caminar, sin encorvarse, ni estar siempre sujetando su brazo, la forma de llevar el cabello, cepillarlo adecuadamente, no decir a cada momento "no se lidiar con esto" y sobre todo, lo más importante CAMBIAR SU FORMA DE VESTIR, claro que recibió ayuda por parte de Tsubaki y Blair aunque esta última no paraba de escoger prendas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Fue muy difícil pero lo lograron, Chrona quedo totalmente irreconocible, pero eso si muy bella; Maka le había recomendado que se dejara crecer el cabello, la pelirosa así lo hizo y en verdad que valió la pena.

L a piel de Chrona era pálida y blanquecina, dichas características unidas a sus ojos azules y a su cabello largo muy bien cepillado con un flequillo elegante la hacían lucir más femenina, pero lo que más aportaba a su género era que su cuerpo se encontraba muy bien proporcionado, sus senos habían crecido lo suficiente, el hecho de que fuera de contextura delgada ayudaba en gran manera, y sus caderas se ensancharon más; bueno ser la hija de Medusa no era tan malo.

Al principio Chrona era muy conservadora y le costaba mucho vestirse de manera llamativa, sin embargo eso fue algo que cambio con el tiempo.

-Chrona- llamo la meister de guadaña

-Que sucede Maka?- volteo la mencionada

-Te ves realmente bonita-sonrio

-Eh?...pues..gracias..- se sonrojo un poco

-Jejeje…me alegra que hayamos descubierto tu lado más femenino

-A que te refieres?- pregunto la hija de Medusa

.Pues esa falda y botas negras de sientan muy bien, claro sin exceptuar ese polo tan genial que llevas y que tiene grabada la máscara de shinigami-sama en forma de pequeños brillos ( ya saben esos polos que tiene como brillos y forman alguna figura).

Su botas le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, su falda era tableada, el polo negro era manga cero y era pegado al cuerpo, lo que permitía que su figura sea notoria, a partir de los codos empezaban las mangas la cuales eran algo holgadas y dejaban ver su blanquecina piel entre el hombro y el codo.

-Tal ves tengas razón- dijo la chica observándose ella misma

-Por cierto…son ciertos los rumores de Mary- sensei y Einstein- sensei?- pregunto Maka muy curiosa

-Aunque suene imposible, es verdad, yo misma lo confirme con Mary-sensei

-Que bueno…era algo que ya veía venir…..-la peli rubio ceniza hablaba entusiasmadamente pero de pronto Chrona la interrumpió.

-Lo siento Maka- dijo la ojiazul mirando un reloj de pared que se encontraba en el centro comercial-pero debo irme

-Que?, porque?- pregunto extrañada

-Tengo que ir a ver a shinigami-sama

-Espera Chrona- dijo casi en un grito la chica de cabello rubio grisáceo, ya que su amiga ya había emprendido rumbo hacia Shibusen

-No te preocupes Maka, luego te lo contare todo- dijo en forma de despedida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN SHIBUSEN

Chrona caminaba hacia el pasillo algo nerviosa, sabía que era un tema muy delicado, sumida en sus pensamientos llego a la puerta que dirigía a la Death room y toco

-Adelante- hablo shinigami- sama de manera graciosa

-Si- la chica entro y vio al shinigami tomando el té, este rápidamente la invito a sentarse y le ofreció una taza de té

-Dime Chrona-chan que es lo que quieres decirme

-Pues…-sintió como si la voz se le apagara y sostenía firmemente la taza de té- shinigami-sama- tomo valor, recordando los consejos que Maka siempre le daba – últimamente me han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas

-Que?- hablo de manera infantil el fundador del Shibusen

-Se que suena extraño….pero es como si mi propia alma sufriera cambios….muy, muy intensos

-Ya veo- el mayor dejo su taza de té a un lado – no será que tus poderes se están incrementando Chrona –chan?

-Tambien lo he pensado…pero esta clase de poder es distinto….como si fuera otra clase de poder y no el mío en evolución

-Entiendo- respondió el shinigami- quizá suene extraño pero puede que sea alguna clase de evolución de tu sangre de bruja- termino la oración tranquilamente

-Que?- Chrona no pudo evitar alterarse- pero se supone que ….

-No es tan extraño después de todo, no eres el único caso Chrona-chan – volivo a tomar otro sorbo de té- pero debes a prender a controlar muy bien tu nuevo tipo de energía o poder

-Si- la chica se limito a asentir pues las palabras de shinigami-sama la había dejado sorprendido

-Bueno Chrona-chan no pongas esa cara tan depresiva….buscare una forma de ayudarte

-Gracias- sonrió abiertamente; la verdad era que ella se llevaba bien con el shinigami aunque sonara extraño ya que era la hija de una bruja y encima había traicionado su confianza, pero el tiempo ayudo mucho…y tanto la chica como el adulto shinigami aprendieron a apreciarse casi como padre e hija.

-Bien entonces me retiro shinigami-sama- dijo la pelirosa mientras se ponía en pie

-Que te vaya bien Chrona-chan-respondió el mayor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Habían trascurrido aproximadamente 3 horas desde que Chrona se fue y casi era medio dia..cuando de pronto en la death room irrumpe una persona que shinigmai-sama no esperaba, ya que el mencionado se hallaba hablando amenamente con Spirit

-Hola papá- se escucho la voz de Death the Kid; al oir esa voz tan familiar, pero que a la vez parecía un poco distinta, el shinigami volteo rápidamente

-Kid-hablo con gran euforia- que alegría volver a verte hijo

-Bueno papá aquí me tienes de nuevo- volvió a hablar Kid con una gran sonrisa- y por cierto la misión ya está completa, aunque debo admitir que fue un poco complicada

-Me alegra que hayas regresado sano y salvo- respondió shinigami-sama…su voz sonaba como si estuviera moqueando por dentro de la mascara

-Hola Kid- saludo Spirit

-Un gusto volverlo a ver Spirit-san

-Por cierto donde están Paty y Liz- pregunto shinigami-sama

-Bueno..pues ellas se encontraban muy cansadas por el viaje y decidieron ir a descansar a la mansión

Tanto padre como hijo empezaron a charlar y Spirit decidió darles un momento a solas, entre las diversas conversaciones que tenían shinigami-sama recordó a Chrona y se lo menciona a Kid

-Kid….como bien sabes Chrona-chan es hija de Medusa- hablo tranquilamente

-Si…pero que tie…..- su padre lo interrumpió

- La sangre de buja de Chrona-chan está despertando- Kid se alarmo un poco

-No es eso peligroso?- cuestiono

-No del todo- respondió el mayor de los shinigami con voz infantil

-Que quieres que haga papá?- sonrio

-Ve a la casa de Chrona-chan y dile que venga aquí, mañana a las 10:00 am- a Kid le pareció extraño que su padre lo enviara a el, pero no protesto y obedeció a su padre, después de todo también tenia planeado volver a ver a sus amigos

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba caminando por las calles de Death city, sosteniendo entre sus manos un papel con la dirección de Chrona

-Creo que es por aquí..-volteo en una esquina y la expresión de Kid cambio- no puede ser esta calle es totalmente asimétrica!- grito de manera exasperada, estuvo un buen rato así, hasta que recordó el porque estaba ahí, por lo que trato de calmarse un poco y recordó lo mucho que estaba practicando en esos 4 años "la calma ante lo asimétrico", aunque aun temblaba pues la intención de cambiar toda esa asquerosa asimetría no lo dejaba en paz.

Finalmente llego a un apartamento, según el papel coincidía, así que llamo a la puerta y esperó, después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo la puerta se abrió, Kid levanto la vista y no lo podía creer, volvió a ver el papel pensando que quizá se había confundido de lugar, pero no, todo coincidia

-Chrona?-pregunto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**QUE TAL LES GUSTO? =) ESPERO QUE SI, LA VERDAD ES QUE YA LLEVO MAS DE UN AÑO CON ESTA IDEA PERO ES QUE SIEMPRE ME DABA MUCHA FLOJERA ESCRIBIRLA XD…PERO BUENO POR FIN ME ANIMÉ…..POR FIS DEJENME REVIEWS…..SEAN POSITIVOS =3**

**Nos leemos….**


End file.
